Cold Hands
Synopsis Prologue Keiichi asks what Shion is trying to say. She explains that Takano Miyo and Tomitake Jirō died the day before. She explains the circumstances and claims that she found out when her father called a relative. Keiichi protests that he did not hear about it; Shion flatly replies that, "Of course it wouldn't air." She explains that she has heard that whenever something connected to Oyashiro-sama's Curse happens, her family pressures the police behind the scenes. She reminds him that she believes that Oyashiro-sama's curse may be carried out by the Hinamizawa villagers. Keiichi demands to know who is behind it. To herself, Shion thinks that anyone who wants to fulfill "the hideous granny's" intentions is a suspect. Keiichi demands to know what she will do. She does not answer. He protests that he has nothing to do with it and demands, again, to know what she will do. She hangs up on him. As she prepares to eat a popsicle, she replies to the phone: "You're annoying. Idiot ( 馬鹿・''baka''). It melted thanks to you." As she licks the popsicle in a manner that When They Cry Wikia refuses to render into an animated "gif" since it would weaken the Moral Fiber of the Readership, she calls the Kimiyoshi residence and his son answers. She identifies herself as "Sonozaki" and asks if the village Headman has returned. As she returns to her popsicle in a fashion that When They Cry Wikia fears will lead to the Corruption of the Innocent, Kimiyoshi's son addresses her as "Mion-chan" and confesses that he has called around but cannot find him. She smiles then lays down on her bed. She states that she talked to her grandmother after he called earlier, and she suggested he should get the "youth corps" to help search for him. His son wonders about doing that so late, particularly since whether or not he is actually missing has not been figured out. Shion reminds that since his disappearance has occurred after the ''Watanagashi'' Festival, they need to take it seriously. He asks if Oryō said that. When Shion replies that she did, he agrees to do as she suggested as she returns to her popsicle and threatens Common Decency. If they cannot find him, his son promises to report his disappearance to the police in the morning. Shion happily volunteers to join the search as Oryō's representative. She hangs up, and returns to her popsicle. "Yum! (美味しい・''oishii'')" she declares. When They Cry Wikia needs to take a few moments to collect ourselves. First Half Kimiyoshi hangs from his neck with his hands tied and his feed just touching the ground in the Sonozaki torture viewing room. Shion informs him that the village is panicking at the moment searching for him. Shion offers to lengthen the chain, to allow him to stand easier, one space for each question he answers: "I think you'll feel better if the chain is three spaces wider." She observes and apologizes for the chain being so tight he cannot even talk if he wanted to. She looses the chain until he falls to the floor. He claims that he does not know. "Even whether Satoshi-kun is dead or alive?" she asks. He affirms that he does not know. She asks what is his opinion as the head of the Kimiyoshi family. He turns away, and she angrily starts turning the crank to lift him up. He apologizes and insists that he does not want to anger her, and he swears he is trying to think about the matter with Satoshi. Shion looses the chain a bit. She pointedly repeats the question: "Do you think he's dead?" He confesses that it is, "difficult to believe that he's alive." She looks down and sighs. She then walks up to him, kneels to his level, then wildly declares that Satoshi was not "erased" because he killed his aunt, but because he was a Hōjō. Kimiyoshi responds that he heard that the murderer of Satoshi's aunt was a drug addict. Shion explains that she feels the suspect proved a convenient scapegoat. "But for what?" she asks intently. Kimiyoshi replies that if they wanted to make it appear that Satoshi was "spirited away by the demon," then it probably was to stop the police investigation. When Shion asks who could order that, Kimiyoshi replies that only Oryō can. He reminds her of the many rumors, such as the kidnapping of the construction minister's grandson. Shion excitedly ask if he was really kidnapped, since she heard that he was "spirited away by the demon," and found deep in the mountains. Kimiyoshi affirms that he heard that that was also on Oryō's orders. He notes that the dam construction was halted, "and they released the grandson." He confesses that "members of the old alliance" like himself, "know all about it." Shion sarcastically declares that "hideous granny," the three Great Families, and the dam construction alliance were really powerful: "Scary! Scary!" She then demands to know who had Satoshi "spirited away by the demon." Kimiyoshi responds that he does not know. He reveals that it is an "unwritten law not to ask who committed the act." Shion demands to know how a person may be killed without his corpse being found. Kimiyoshi does not answer, but he does look behind her. Shion stand surprised, then runs from the room. She enters the prison area and opens the cell that leads to the well. She walks to the edge and looks down with a flashlight, accidentally kicking a stone which falls down the well. She does not hear it impact the bottom. She begins to call to Satoshi. She receives no answer, falls to her knees, and drops the flashlight which rolls behind her. This creates a human-shaped shadow on the wall, and Shion hears Satoshi's voice tell her that she finally found him. She repeatedly apologizes, but his voice responds that she does not need to since she did not do anything wrong. "His" shadow changes to match his outline. She offers to join him in the well, and asks him to "catch" him when she jumps. He orders her to live instead. She protests that living without him is pointless. As she reaches for his shadow, her foot kicks the flashlight, and he fades away. After crying, she walks slowly to Mion's cell. She claims to Mion that she now knows where Satoshi is. Mion sadly agrees that it is the only place she can think of. Shion asks her to confirm that she was not there when Satoshi was killed. Mion swears that had she been, she would have "definitely stopped it," or at least begged that his life be spared. Suddenly, Shion flashes back to her hand in the fingernail removal device, and then her screaming as she brings her fist down on it the first time. She looks darkly at Mion then screams, "Lies!" As she rages, kicks and rattles the bars as she demands to know why Mion did not save him. Mion cowers in a corner of her cell. The next morning, Shion, dressed as Mion, yawns as she meets Keiichi and Rena at the water wheel on the way to school. Rena asks her if she is sleepy. She responds yawning that she went to sleep at around three. Keiichi mockingly scolds her on how late she can stay up. Rena asks if it is because Kimiyoshi has still not been found. Shion replies that she searched with the youth corps, "but . . . " she trails off. Keiichi seriously notes that she has a lot to take care of. Shion, playing Mion well, laughs it off and claims to have "great endurance." As she chibi laughs she inwardly darkly concludes that "the enemy" has not contacted Keiichi yet. She resolves to call him that night as Shion. They meet Rika and Satoko walking together at the school. Rika returns their greetings with her "Nipaa~!" which send Rena immediately into Cute Mode. All laugh and make their way into school save Shion. She watches Rika. Inwardly, she recognizes Furude Rika as the last survivor of the Furude family and its current head. Shion find it hard to believe that a child "never invited to meetings" would carry out Oyashiro-sama's Curse "as had of one of the great families." Principal Kaieda rings the school bell. As the younger students rush out, Shion stops Rika to ask if she can come with her for a moment. Outside the school, Shion asks Rika, as the Furude family head, how much she knows. Rika asks if she is talking about "Tomitake and the others." Inwardly, Shion declares that she knew it, since Rika just discussed information not know publicly. Therefore, as the Furude Head, she is kept informed. Rika responds that she can only say that it is Oyashiro-sama's Curse. Irritated, Shion responds that she knows. She then asks, "Then it isn't over yet, right?" She adds that there are "two more," then pointedly asks Rika if she knows what will happen to "those two." Rika remains silent. Shion demands she answer, and Rika responds that she does not think it really matters. Shion becomes angry and retorts that that attitude is not responsible. "I think if they truly felt bad about it, then that is what matters." Shion grabs her by her collar and scolds her for being too lenient as the last Furude Head. She warns Rika not to tell her she does not understand "how great the sin is to violate the Saiguden!" Rika agrees that the shrine is "an important place to Oyashiro-sama," and one should not enter without permission. Shion smiles distrubingly as she tells Rika that Rika does understand that the four brought impurity into the Saiguden. However, Rika replies that the four are "bad kittens. Meow." Shion agrees and declares that two of the "kittens" were captured and punished by the three great families, but two more exist. She then demands that "Miss Furude Head," explain how the two can show responsibility. Rika simply responds that she want to forgive the two kittens. Shion retorts that that is "not responsibility!" Rika replies that she does not understand the word "responsibility," then advises that Oyashiro-sama would not ''get mad if people "peeked inside the shrine." Shion is stunned by this claim. Rika explains that one cannot look inside the ''Saiguden because "a lot of scary tools are inside." For this reason, her family prevented people from seeing them. She concludes: "I bet the people who saw them were scared. So if they feel bad, then it's okay." Shion protests that that is not for Rika to decide but for Oyashiro-sama. Rika reminds her that she is Oyashiro-sama's priestess. Further enraged, Shion sarcastically accuses her of claiming she hears Oyashiro-sama's voice and checked. Rika nods her head. Shion laughs and proclaims that she cannot believe Rika is the head of the Furude. Rika claims that she does not understand why Shion is angry. Shion accuses her of pretending not to know and slaps her repeatedly then shoves her to the ground as she swears. She declares that Kimiyoshi had to "take responsibility," which is why he disappeared. On the ground, Rika begins to cry. Shion declares that "the only one left is Maebara Keiichi. I'll have the Furude family take care of him." Rika protests that she does not know anything. Inwardly, Shion concludes that if anything does happen to Keiichi, then Rika is as guilty as Oryō, and she will "show her misery" and kill her. Second Half That night, dressed in Mion's casual clothes, Shion wonders if Kimiyoshi has died yet. Looking sad and regretful, Shion admits that she loved him like an uncle and laments that all of the people she loves dies one by one as she has a flashback of Satoshi. She quickly becomes enraged and declares that Satoko should have died as she drives a knife into the floor repeatedly. Since "any" Hōjō could have died, she rationalizes, then it should have been Satoko who latched on to him and caused him pain. She imagines a despondent Satoshi leaning against a tree. She approaches him, places her hand on his shoulder, and smiles. While he would feel pain over the loss of his sister, "But time can heal that pain. I can heal that pain." He smiles, and the two walk together holding hands. The doorbell ringing interrupts her fantasy. She finds Rika smiling and holding the Sonozaki flier for soy sauce. Shion offers to fill her bottle, but Rika happily insists she can do it with a funnel. As Shion walks with Rika behind her, Shion notices that she does not hear the extra footsteps. She stops suddenly, and Rika bumps into her with a "Mi!" to test this. She then walks changing her step rhythm which Rika matches. She turns to see Rika beam with a "Nipaa~!" as she holds her large soy bottle. Shion sighs and continues walking. As Rika cutely giggles behind her, Shion inwardly wonders what she is doing. Behind her, Rika turns serious. Shion takes her to the storeroom, turns on the light, and then bends down to slide open the small trap door to where they store the soy. She offers Rika to take as much as she wants. She turns to find Rika looking at her seriously. Rika sprays her face with a Mace-like substance. As Shion writhes rubbing her eyes, Rika turns her over and straddles her holding the spray can in her right hand and a syringe in her left. Shion grabs her hands which causes the spray can to release again. The cloud affects Rika which allows Shion to toss her aside. Shion draws her taser and the two stand off. Shion kicks a stack of papers at Rika, which allows Shion to stun her. Shion kicks her then takes the syringe and injects Rika to "find out what kind of drug this is with your body." Rika writhes and coughs as Shion laughs expecting to watch Rika die. When Rika does not die, she genially suggests they go to the Sonozaki torture room. Rika curiously turns resigned and walks to a table to pick up a knife. Shion expects her to attack but continues her banter. Rika ignores her and walks past her to a wall. In her Adult Voice, she politely "declines" Shion's "offer." She turns and calls Shion a "torture freak." Shion continues her verbal abuse, rhetorically wondering how Rika can face her with her "wobbly body." Rika explains that if she is going to be tortured by Shion on, "then I'd rather leave." Rika then placed the knife against the wall and drives her own neck onto it as Shion laughs in the fashion that has made Higurashi ''famous. Shion triumphantly proclaims that she "won" and has "beat the ones who killed Satoshi-kun!" as she continues to laugh. Humming pleasantly, Shion covers Rika's body with newspapers. She then hears her phone ring. Satoko calls to wonder if Rika is still at her house. Shion tells her that she is, and Satoko complains that it is almost dinnertime. Shion lies that she has made "too much food," so invited Rika to have dinner with her. She then invites Satoko to come over as well. Satoko is resistant, but Shion assures her that Rika is already eating. Satoko promises to clean up and come over. Shion hangs up the phone then turns to the room where Rika's body is covered and smiles. She then begins walking as she hums. Post-End Titles Rika's Adult Voice explains: *"What you pass by is the usual forked path. What you run by is the dark corner. Where you reach is the pitfall to destruction." after announcing the next episode, over a flash of Satoshi crying, she asks: *"Can you believe it?" Characters In order of appearance *Maebara Keiichi *Sonozaki Shion *Takano Miyo *Tomitake Jirō *Mion and Shion's Father (mentioned) *Sonozaki Oryō (mentioned) *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō's Son *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Hōjō Tamae (mentioned) *Inukai Toshiki (mentioned) *Sonozaki Mion *Ryūgū Rena *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoko *Principal Kaieda Referbacks and Forwards *Keiichi and Shion talk on the phone a great deal in ''Watanagashi-hen. *The official explanation for Hōjō Tamae's death is due to a drug addict. *The kidnapping of Inukai Toshiki is depicted in Himatsubushi-hen. **While she does not confess responsibility for the kidnapping, Oryō does indicate that she does not want the child harmed. **Kimiyoshi's understanding of why Inukai was released understandably differs from what it depicted in Himatsubushi-hen. ''This suggests the creation of a convenient story that does not involve Ōishi or Akasaka. *Shion calling to Satoshi down the Sonozaki well over a year after his disappearance. *Shion repeatedly apologizing (ご免なさい・''gomennasai). *Shion screams "Lies!" (嘘だ・''usoda'') similar to Rena in Watanagashi-hen. *Why Rika knows about Jirō and other's deaths and disappearances in Himatsubushi-hen. *Rika's parable about the cat she tells Keiichi in Watanagashi-hen now makes more sense. *A few years before as recalled in Tatarigoroshi-hen, Satoko hid in the Saiguden during a game of "hide-and-seek." She accidentally broke the right hand of Oyashiro-sama's statue. Rika's Father spanked Rika which gives an indication of the actual level of "sin." *Rika claims to know what Oyashiro-sama thinks. *Shion notices that there are no extra footsteps when Rika walks behind her. *Shion reveals that the Sonozaki's have a penchant for driving nails into fingers. *Why Rika has a syringe? Why did she want to inject Shion? *Obviously, "the scene" refers back to and explains the Prologue to Jealousy of Watanagashi-hen. *Satoko resists going to the Sonozaki house because she had nearly finished cooking dinner. Trivia *Mace spray Cultural References *''Hanko: the signature seals that appear on the flier Rika holds. Memorable Moments *''When They Cry Wikia feels it utterly inappropriate for anyone to note that a loud "slurp" sound is heard as the Title appears. *Kimiyoshi seems to accept that people are behind the "spiriting away by the demon," and notes that no one is supposed to ask who actually does the deed. *First time Rika seen saying "Nipaa~" to her friends. Quotes *"Do you think he is dead?" - Shion referring to Satoshi **"I think it's difficult to believe that he's alive." - Kimiyoshi *"I found him. Satoshi-kun is at the bottom of the well, huh?" - Shion to Mion *"Save him! Why don't you save him?! You could have! You could have!" - Shion to Mion *"They're bad kittens. Meow!" - Rika to Shion *"How should they show responsibility, Miss Furude Head?!" - Shion to Rika **"I want to forgive the two kittens." - Rika to Shion *"She's playing by exactly matching my footsteps?" - Shion *"I need you to be conscious until I stab nails into your fingers." - Shion to Rika Gallery Keiichi Anime Hero.png|Maebara Keiichi: anime hero Shion is Really Unimpressed.png|'Shion is ''Really Unimpressed''' And When They Cry Wikia is ashamed that you find any "subtext" to this! Shion and Popsicle.png|''When They Cry Wikia'' provides this purely for historical purposes . . . yes. Shion Loves her Popsicle.png|. . . and Science! Yes! Science! Shion talks to Rika about Responsibility.png Rika Cries.png|Rika cries after Shion's slapping. Rika Comes for Soy.png|Rika comes for soy. Category:Episodes Category:Meakashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime